fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Wrestling Evolution
Mario Wrestling Evolution is a 3D fighting/wrestling game for the Nintendo Wii; and as well set for a Summer 2010 release. Formed of previously Mario sports games like Super Mario Strikers, Mario Golf, Super Mario Kart, Mario's Tennis, Mario Hoops 3-on-3, and Mario Superstar Baseball. And as well inspired by Super Smash Bros., Mario Wrestling Evolution takes the Mario universe and combine it with hardcore fighting. Many characters from the universe, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette, Princess Daisy, Donkey Kong, and among other favorite characters; all of which will have their own unique "finisher-style" move. The game is confirmed to have about 30 characters featured in the game, and as well a feature to upload your Miis for full interactive gameplay. It will also have interactive enviroments, weapons, and as well online modes incoprating Wi-Fi gameplay. Gameplay The gameplay is like an ordinary wrestling game and has as square ring in the center, but has the essence of a Super Smash Bros. atmosphere. Each character has the same moves but in variations; the differnce is their skills and abilites. {Ex: Mario can super spin kick quicker than Browser} Each character's closing signature is called Final Fury (their finisher-style move) {Ex: Mario can call forth his Final Fury move, "Star Rain"}. Even your miis has personalized moves customed for them and you can borrow or use a custom Final Fury attack. After winning matches, players will earn skill points that can update their skills in the Skill Adapter feature. Along with that, players also earn gold coins depending on how much skills and accomplished pre-set goals you use to defeat your opponent is how much the coins can be increased {Ex. if you use your Final Fury attack more than once multiply that to the normal amount of given coins which in this case is two coins}. You can use your coins specifically in Toad's Shop where you can buy new moves, skills, weapons, and more. Worlds There are about 12 confimed worlds where the players can interact into. Each world has unique interactive enviromental spots where players can use to influence their character's strength and stamina. *Mushroom Kingdom *bowser s Castle *Donkey Island *Molten Lake *Frozen Thundra *Boo Mountains *Open Field *Cosmic Dojo *Intergalactic Arena *Isle Delfino *Cloud Stadium *Mii Metropolis *Peachs castle *Daisy arena Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection The game's online capability has amazing modes where players interact with other Wii players up to six. Players can also use their miis to replace the characters. The same matches featured in the Exhibition mode is also used here. Nintendo DS players can upload their custom characters and play along with Wii players in a huge Co-Op mode called "Flash Party". Characters (Wrestlers) *'Mario' *'Luigi' *'Princess Peach' *'Bowser' *'Toad' *'Yoshi' *'Wario' *'Donkey Kong' *'Birdo' *'Bowser Jr.' *'Diddy Kong' *'Dry Bones' *'Hammer Bros.' *'King Boo' *'Koopa Troopa' *'Koopalings' *'Magikoopa' *'Pauline' *'Petey Piranha' *'Princess Daisy' *'Professor E. Gadd' *'Rosalina' *'Toadette' *'Toadsworth' *'Waluigi' Unlockable characters *Blooper *Dry Bowser *Goomba *King K. Rool *Shy Guy Uploading Miis There is a feature in Team Mode called Upload Mii, where you can bring your personalize Mii into the game similar to Mario Party 8. As with the already set roster of Mario universe characters, your miis can interact and fight as well. Modes Exhibition This mode features four kinds of matches: single, tag, handicap, and battle royal. Each kind has specific types such as single, single w/manager; and as well tag: simple tag, three on three, four on four. Tournament In the tournament mode, you can compete in four types of normal tournaments: clock trial, all for one, championship, and tag tournament. You can also create your own tournamnet using any one of the four tournmanet templates and customize the competition size from 4 to 12 participants. Team Mode In this mode, you can customize your character's skills, abilities, and more in the Skill Adapter feature. The Uplooad Mii feature is where you can upload your personalized mii into the roster. Toad's Shop is also featured, where winning matches you earned skill points and gold coins; you can shop to buy or sell new skills, weapons, moves, and customizable outfits for certain characters and your miis. Online Mode In conjuction with the Wi-Fi connection, in this mode up to six players can fight in similar types of matches found in exhibition mode. There is even a online tournament where you can seen your characters or miis to compete for online championships featured in the WiiConnect24 service. The Flash Party feature is a co-op mode where DS players can upload their customizable characters and compete with the Wii players. Options This where you can save, load, change the gameplay, sound, and video settings. It as well you can put cheat codes. Related games Mario Wrestling Evolution: Superstar Edition Mario Wrestling Evolution: Superstar Edition is coming for the Nintendo DS and DSi. Same as the Wii version, it has every Mario universe character and modes alike except Upload Mii. However, there is Create A Character mode that takes the place of Upload Mii. It is set for a mid-Summer release for 2010. Mario Wrestling Evolution 2 It was just announced that a sequel is on the way, and so far nothing has been announced along with it except a new gameplay mode, Create a Move. Category:TalixArts Category:Mario (series) Category:3D Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Rated E Games Category:2010 Category:Sports Games Category:Wrestling Games Category:Mario Games